Vampyre Gods
by Yami-Nabe
Summary: Heimdall has just been called out of his eternal slumber by the god of vampyres and finds himself facing challenge after challenge. But the biggest obstacle he may ever face is the emotions the human boy Narugami keep presenting him with.
1. Prolouge

I had crawled out of death, out of the masoleum i'd been in for five hundred years for this? To see my own kind betraying everything we had ever considered sacred? To witness our once feared name being ridiculed by both media and common folk alike?

**_Vampires_**

****Reading the bold print on the poster, I felt my stomach drop. This couldnt be right, could it? Surely I had woken up in the wrong place, in a diffrent world, a seperate dimension. Something. Anything! This was not the world I had left in terror. The lands have changed while I was asleep, I hadnt expected anything else, but this was unfathomable. Humans no longer feared us. They wanted to be us. It would seem that human kind as a whole had lost there minds.

"Heimdall."

I paused in mid panic, and turned to face the scoure that had called me. I already knew who it was from the feeling I got when he aproached, but I was far too shocked to be my normal, stoic self. The copper haired vampyer regarded me with a nice enough of a smile and, if I didnt know any better i'd think he was any other human wandering around out here. But no, he was just like me and a hundred times more deadly and rutheless. "Loki . . . "

Emerald eyes danced with mischeif in the lights that raged every where. They were half blinding me and caused me to see spots,(the lighting fixtures, not his eyes) but I saw his smug look well enough. It had been so long since i'd seen him, since i'd heard his sultry voice that when he spoke I shivered slightly. "It's been over five hundred years so i'll let you by on that one, but remember that from now on it's 'Master Loki'." His lips spread into a smirk, a smrik that had haunted me even while i'd slept but not dreamt. "Just like old times, right Heimdall?"

"Yah," I muttered, knowing he heard me, even over the growling machines that sped by on the raod outside the confines of the alley we stood in. ",just like old times."

Loki had been the one who had made me into a night walker. He was my father, my mother and my brother. He should have been everything to me, but my feelings towards him were the exact oposite. I despised him and if I were just a little bit older i'd be able to break all ties with him. It had been a miracle that he had given me permission to go to sleep for as long I wanted to, but now that I was awake once more, he had control over me again. I couldnt do anything to defy him because, if I did, he would kill me. Simple as that.

That was why when he aproached me, I did not back away. When he placed his hand on my visible cheeck I did not flinch. Not even when he caressed my face in a mockery of sympathy and care did I move to deny him myself. He knew I was smarter then to outwardly rebel against him, he had known before he'd started this game, but he insisted on playing it anyway.

"Your so cold, my child." Loki purred, curving his hand under my jaw. "You have not fed yet, I see." Using his hand under my chin, he pulled me towards him. "Perhaps you would like to drink from _mou_?" He brought our lips together in a rough kiss void of passion or love. It was instead soley lust, hunger and a need for dominance.

I had no choice but to let him take me in the warm summer night air, right there in that alley way. Although him roughly slamming into me from behind while my front was tightly pressed against the cold brick wall awoke a part of me that had been dormant while i'd been asleep, I still wondered why I had risen. I'd vowed never to return to this world, in order to escape both my own demons and the one bringing me closer to orgasm with each thrust at this very moment.

Somone had called me. But who?

And why?

****


	2. Ice Down my Back

The council was nothing but old vampyres, all around the same age as Loki. But none of them compared to the master vampyre who sat in the middle of the council in his medevil type throne, complete with horns sticking out from the top of the back support, with a black cloak over him, covering everything but one eye. He was ancient, the oldest of us that was still alive. He was far more older then Loki and he was thought of as the father of all those who are damned. That was why he was called Odin. In Norse mythology Odin is the god of gods and that was what this ancient saw himself as.

The god of vampyres.

I took my seat next to Loki behind the long table where all the other old ones who werent part of the council sat with their most trusted offspring. Loki didnt trust me worth a damn though, I was up here with him _because_ he didnt trust me. All the other younger and less trusted children had to stand in the back of the room and they didnt get a courtesy cup of fresh blood.

Taking my eye off the rather tempting gold cup where the red liquid sat, tempting me, I looked around at my surroundings. The walls were made of stone, though on the outside this looked like an old mansion, but then again we _were_ in the dungeon so the rest of the decor wasnt terribly surprising. Red banisters hung from the ceiling and in places where the walls werent covered by the cloth I could see blood and shackles. The room itself stunk of death, which, wasnt all that mysterious, as this was where Odin stayed. He fed here, and, when he wanted to, he died here. From somewhere else in this hellish house I could hear somone sobbing -

"Heimdall." I started with surprise.

"Yes?" I replied, turning my head to face Loki. He was giving me an amused look, telling me that he had geussed my train of thought. Damn. He always had been good at reading me but I had forgotten in the time that I had slept.

"Try not to look so tense. Master Odin might think theres something wrong with you." With that, he turned away, taking a sip of the blood he'd been given. Our self apointed "god" was the only one who Loki referred to as master and I never could figure out why. There were a few other vampyres who were old enough that Loki should call them master, but no had ever said anything to him about it. It puzzled and annoyed me. I didnt understand why Loki was so special.

One of the council members stood at this time and everything went silent. "This meeting will now comensce." He announced in a soft baratone. His name was Natas, which, spelled backwards, was Satan. He had jet black hair and the most peircing midnight blue eyes. His waist long hair was pulled in a pony tail with just his bangs molding around his sharp, plae face. Everything he wore was black and eighteenth century style. He was remarkably handsome but, as his name would imply, he is terribly evil and sadistic. Much to my thankfullness, he and I had never gotten the chance to get close.

"The purpose of this meeting is to discuss the recent incident that suggests that elvs have been sighted in this emidiant vicinity." Natas continued, hands laced behind his back. He had been an English gentleman when he'd been human and it showed in every movement, in every word he spoke.

A small murmer rose only to be silenced by the raising of Natas's hand. I didnt understand why this was so strange to the others. Elvs are rare to be found but it wasnt this big of a deal. I saw Loki shift to look at me out of the corner of my eye and I turned to face him in responce. He was smirking that all knowing smirk of his and I could feel myself bristle in annoyance.

"You dont know that elvs have been extinct for a while now do you?" Loki said, his voice a low sound. My eyes widened and it was only then that I began to wonder just what exactly I had missed in my time asleep. Not knowing what compelled me to do so, I looked back up at the council, as if expecting them to tell me it was a joke. But they were all verey much serious.

"Oh, thats right," Natas said slowly, the gears in his head obviously turning. "You've been alseep for about five hundred years now, havent you?" He sighed, his broad shoulders risings and falling. "Well, apparently the elvs went extinct about a year before you went to sleep but we didnt find out until fifty years later since elvs were hard to find in the first place. We havent heard a peep about them for four millenia now, so it's rather surprising for something to come up now."

I was in such a state of surprise that I didnt even notice another council member stand until he spoke and I looked over at him. "Loki can tell you the rest later when there is more time but right now, our main priority is figuring out what we are going to do about the elvs that have showed up." The second council members name was Merrique, and he was verey flamboyant. His platnium blond hair was cut to his shoulders and the bangs were parted to the side so you could only slightly see his left eye which was a diffrent color from the visible one. The right one was a startling green and the other was sky blue. He was wearing all black leather and a black paper boy hat.

"And of course we all know, that the reason why these elf sightings are so significant," said Midnight, the most recent addition to the council as he stood. "is because elvs have the special power to heal others, increasing long jevity, strength, and in some cases giving their patcients special abiltys." He paused to brush a lock of black hair behind his studded ear. Then he looked in my general direction, his eyes seeming to focus on me. "They can even make it so a vampyre does not have to feed as often to maintain sanity."

"Which is why we need to capture these elvs before anyother race can." said Natas, hand on hip. "If, say, the Werewolf tribe were to get there hands on the elvs they would not only increase in number but they would also be more formidable if war ever came. The elven race is not safe in there hands or any one elses. We need to obtain them to make sure that no one becomes powerfull enough to overthrow us."

"Lets ask master Odin what to do." Loki spoke suddenly, surprising me. He had been so quite up until now i'd almost forgotten he was there. I watched as all eyes turned to the cloaked figure in the center of the room. Silence drug on for at least a minute and I began to suspect that we werent going to get a reply from the "god" when he spoke.

"We will split everyone up into two's. Each group of vampyres will be assigned a city to live in, where they will go undercover as humans and try to find anything they can about these elf reports."

The rumbling voice from the black depths of the cloak made me shiver. I had only ever heard Odin speak on a few occasions, and each time it had the same effect on me. Merrique turned from Odin and spoke with a smile on his face, though I had no idea where he had the courage to actually smile in this situation. "Well then, lets not waste time and start pairing people up, hmm? Lets see, how about everyone at the table who is with their offspring; you two will be paired together and-"

Everything Merrique said after that was a mystery to me because I was too busy worrying about the situation I had found myself in. I was suppost the live with Loki just to find some stupid elvs? What the hell? There was no way I could survive with him. The first time I annoy him, bam, that's it. My head goes rolling across the floor.

I happened to glance at Loki only to find him grinning at me. It wasnt an amused grin, or a playfull grin. No. It was a fullout psychotic grin. If I had any blood that was my own running through my veins I would have thought that it just ran cold.


	3. Macabre Fairy Tale

Gasping into the mattres, I took each and every one of Loki's thrusts into me with aniticipation. I wanted him inside of me and I craved it like I craved blood. It felt like there was something throbbing inside of me, filling me like nothing else could. It was amazing and I was rapidly loosing all sanity to passion.

Loki tugged roughly on the chain leash that was attatched to the spiked dog collar around my neck, pulling my neck up and arching my back harshly with a jerk. The top part of my body was yanked up off the bed where my lower half was forcefully kept down. The position made me ache for orgasm all the more, if only to turn this pain into pleasure, at least for a while. Loki had always been rough with the people he took to bed and this age seemed to only encourage him what with all the toys and contraptions they had supplied him with.

I heard an insane chuckle from the one who had created me, then a choked gasp and his release filled me. It was only then that he allowed me release as well, and he took the mental choker off, my orgasm imediantly hitting me like a punch of gravity. I collapsed onto the bed, breathless and he climbed off, retreiving his clothes from the back of the sofa.

That little mind trick he had used on me is something only vampyers can use on their own offspring if there old enough. He loved to be able to control, to decide when the person underneath him experianced their climax. It was all just a cruel game to him after all, and sometimes he didnt even allow the person to cum at all, instead leaving them to suffer until their need for orgasm receeds into a dull ache and they can go on with their everyday life until the next encounter.

I pushed myself up from the bed, seeing that me and the bed were both equally smeared with white. Sighing, I rolled off the bed, my legs shaking slightly but not giving way. I reached up to pull the constricting collar off, deciding to take a shower next.

"Leave it on." I looked up at the green eyed vampyre infront of me, seeing that his black button up shirt was left hanging open, and his pants werent fastened up either. He smirked in responce to the confused look I was giving him. "It looks good. It suites you, leave it on Heimdall."

I sighed. Loki could be so paticular sometimes.

I left the collar on. I didnt even attempt to wipe any of the cum from me. I merely walked over to the bathroom, announced that I was taking a shower and when Loki didnt tell me otherwise, I closed the door. The reflection in the mirror startled me at first, then I remembered the little experiment Loki had conducted on me.

He had tested me to see how I would look with makeup on. He had obviously liked it as he had practically raped me the moment we sat foot through the threshold of our new house. The black eye shadow, masccarra and liner was all smeared across my face from where he had forced me face first on the bed and the little bit of gloss he'd put on my lips had been kissed away a long time ago. I was a mess now. Not the pretty little dress up doll Loki had worked so hard to perfect. I now looked like nothing more then a cheap whore. It didnt help matters that I felt like one too . . .

I turned the water on at full heat and hopped in only when it was scalding. It burnt me, it hurt but that was good.At the moment I wanted nothing more then to be put through excrutiating pain so I may perhaps escape my descided fate. I didnt want to be here with Loki. I didnt want to even be on the same continent as him and yet here I was in the same house.

Tomorow would be our first day of school. It had been eons since I had attended a school and it had been even longer for Loki. I didnt know what to expect, but I knew that whatever awaited was going to be nothing but trouble and a pain in the ass. All this for some stupid elvs. Bah! How ridiculous.

I wasnt nervous about my first day of _school_. I was just- slightly fidgty about the whole idea, the entire situation. Some of the human children I saw were fat, some were skinny. Some were dark skinned, some were as pale as myself. Some wore all white and spoke with a strange accent I had never encountered before and others wore all black and eyed me with a hint of curiousity. Perhaps it was my hair color? Some of them had similar colors, but none the same shade of violet as I. Or perhaps it was my eyes. None of the humans I saw had eyes even as close to the auburn mine were.

A brown so dark it bled red.

Most likely of all though, what caught their attention was my clothes that had been picked out by, who else but, Loki. The black collar from the night before still adorned my neck and the chain still swung idly at my back, smacking into my rear every now and again. I wore a black tanktop that ended just short of my mid drift and a pair of black leather pants that tied all the way up the sides so I had been forced, in the sake of fashion, as Loki had put it, to not wear any type of under clothing. Black combat boots that reached up to my knees and tied all the way up clomped with each step I took and I couldnt help but feeling out of place and out done by the vision in black I walked beside.

Loki had a safety pin in his left ear with a small chain dangling from it to connect to the black collar around his neck that was thinner than mine but still wide enough to be a dogs. A black leather turtle neck with no sleeves hugged his upper body like a second skin and disapeared into the black shorts that hung around his thin legs like tents. He had boots that were similar to mine but had a four inch heel to them, and went up just past his knees. Fingerless gloves trailed up his arms to stop at his forearm. He was certainly a sight to be seen. If I hadnt known him, he would have scared the hell out of me.

Wait. Scratch that. He _was_ scaring me.

We had to find our way to our home room on our own as no one would help us. I couldnt really blame them though. If it were me, I dont think i'd help us either. As it turned out, to my great joy, me and Loki had seperate home rooms and had to go our diffrent ways.

" Please just make sure you dont blow our cover and kill somone, master Loki." I muttered as I watched him walk away, hands in the pockets of his loose hanging pants.

"Dont worry Dall', I would never betray Master Odins trust like that." One hand rose in the air, saying good bye and he was around the corner. Out of sight and out of mind - for the time being anyway.

I wandered after that for a while, then I finally found the room. It was obviously used as a science class, what with the skeleton in the back and the little posters on the walls displaying atoms and neculear fusion and all those other boring as rain things. I took my seat as close to the window as I could get, and I stared out at the early morning air tiredly. I wasnt used to being awake this early. Normaly I slept until noon, the last time I had woken at seven in the morning was over a thousand years ago.

"He looks like such a mystery!" reached my ears and I looked up only to come face to face with a girl who had big eyes and a hair color so light a brown it looked pink. I blinked at her, rather surprised that she would just mozey on up to a total stranger so suddenly.

"May I help you?" I ventured, visible brow rising high on my forehead in expectation. She smiled at me as I saw two other people come up behind her.

"Well, I was wondering what your name was." she replied, her voice reaching deep inside of my head and harshley scratching , like a key against a new car. "My name is Mayura Daidoji, and these are my freinds, Reiya," she gestured to the shorter girl. "and Narugami." The young man with the chocolate brown hair grinned, waving to me.

It was then that I promptly came to the conclusion that humans should be a protected species since, due to their stupidity, they would surely wipe themselves out in the next fifty years.

"Uh, my name is Heimdall Higashiyama. I suppose its nice to meet you, but why would you appraoch a total stranger by yourself? That hardly seems smart and thats a rather good way to get yourself kidnapped." I replied honestly. Everything I had told them was true and I hadnt intended for anything to sound rude but it had obviously come out seeming as such if the way Mayura's cheecks turned red was any indication.

"I was just trying to be nice!" she insisted, voice somehow reaching a higher octave then before.

I took the time that they used to laugh at Mayura's pissed demeanor to study them more closely then I could before. Reiya had short, dark brown hair that curled around her small, round face. The ribbons in her hair made her seem all the younger, and judging by her chest, she hasnt hit puberty yet. She was short, only about half my height i'd geuss. Her lilac eyes were bright and cheerfull, riddled with life in a way mine would never be again.

Mayura's hair reached well to her waist and the paticular style made her appear to be a sensiable person which, upon seeing her in action, is definetly not the case. Her eyes were a brown akin to her hair that was so soft that in the light they looked pink or red. She was well into the adolescent stage and the wiff I got from her told me that she was currently experiencing her period. Her blood was pure and untainted, it wet my lips and awoke my hunger for a split second.

Last but not least, Narugami had chestnut colored eyes to accent rather nicely his chocolate brown hair. He was slightly tanned, slightly muscled, slightly tall but _extremly_ adolescent. Even now, he was having a small stirring in his groin to seeing me but not enough to say if he was attracted to men or not. He might just be confused at the moment, which was more then likely the case. I knew that I looked good in this, but I never thought I looked good enough to have a young man second thinking his sexuality. If I had, had some blood in me, I think I would have blushed.

"So do you know anyone in this school yet, Heimdall?" Reiya was asking, her smile sweet and innocent. For a second I actually wondered how it would feel to be able to truthfully smile like that again.

"Well, me and my older brother just transferred, so I know him." I replied, recalling the aliby Loki had come up for us. "Other than that, no, no I dont know anyone." A thought hit me that made me feel silly for thinking it, but I decided to humor myself all the same. I smiled at the three of them with a small chuckle. "Though I guess I know you three now so I suppose I _do_ know some people."

Mayura and Reiya giggled and continued to interogate me, but Narugami distinctly blushed, quickly looking away. I pretended not to have noticed though my keen sight could have seen it a mile away. I idly wondered what that boy would end up doing about his obvious attraction to me but I was too busy playing twenty questions with the girls to dawdle on the thought.

It was lunch time when I was faced with my first real dilema of the day. I needed a place to sit and no one seemed to want to have me. I wondered if it was because of how I looked but I decided not to ask because I did not want to start something. A fight with a human was the last thing I wanted since it would blow my cover and get me in trouble with Loki. Not to mention the rest of the vampyre council.

I had just given up hope and had opened the apple pie I had bought having every intention in the world to eat it standing up, when somone grabbed the leash attatched to the collar and started to pull me away, like some disobediant dog! Squeeking indignantly I pawed at the hand until it finally let me go and I turned half expecting to see Loki's smirking face but instead I found the ever happy one of Narugami. I blinked at the brunette in surprise.

"Narugami? What are you doing?"

The human boy's grin widened and he pointed with his thumb at the table he had stoped infront of where Reiya sat, smiling at me. "Im just helping you find a place to peacefully eat your lunch is all. You can thank me later." He was so smug with himself I couldnt help but have a little fun with him.

"Yes, your right." I muttered to him, in a breathy voice as I passed on my way to the table. "I'll pay you tonight, in private in whatever way you like." and with that suggestive note I was past him and pulling a chair out from the table and sitting. After a moment of indigtation, Narugami joined us and we actually had a nice lunch together. It had been so long since i'd even been with humans that this was sort of . . . refreshing to be with the living instead of the ever present dead.

Perhaps I could actualy learn to be freinds with them.

Perhaps, in some macabre fairy tale, perhaps I could.


	4. Fucking me Up

"Did you learn anything?"

I looked up and shook my head. A sigh wrought itself from my throat and I put my face in my hand boredly. "How about you?"

Loki smirked then, his emeralde eyes dancing in the retreating light of the sun. "Actually, I did find somthing. Apparantly, there is this night club in town where goths hang out. Somone told me that there have been a few girls there lately who look like angels."

"Or like elvs." I muttered, standing from the park bench. The sun was about half way gone by now, and the more it disapeared over the horizion the more my body started to become alive.

I had been deathly bored in one of my classes today and had borrowed one of Mayura's books to keep myself busy. It was quite a coincedence that the book she gave me had been about "vampires". Reading it had both enlightened me to the stupidity of the human race and it intruiged me with the inquiry of why would they beleive this crap. They changed the spelling from vampyre to vampire. They said that we died in the sunlight but we really just become extremly weak and tiered. It had said that we die during day, we actually only die when we want to, like when I had went to sleep for all those years. It had said that holy items kill us, the only thing that truely kills us is our head being decapitated or our heart being taken out. Though, if the person weilding it had true faith, a cross _could_ leave a nasty burn mark.

I knew for a fact that Loki had just such a scar on his right shoulder blade. He'd tried to take blood from a nun he had found attractive and she had seared him with her irksome cross. He'd never tried to take blood from another holy person after that.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Loki asked me as we made our way down the darkening side walk. He still wore that attention grabbing outfit he'd had on this morning but he now had a black trench coat on, swallowing his thin body in a sea of black.

I shrugged, not really wanting to tell him about my new human aqaintences. Knowing him, he'd probably hunt them down and drink them dry just to smite me. "Well, it was extremly boring, if thats what you mean."

"Did you make any new friends?" His voice sounded smug, as if he were assured that I hadent. That my personality, my appearance, my social skills had fended off any and all who had tried to aproach me.

". . . no."

The club was, indeed, a goth hang out. Masses of black moved to the music that thrummed loudly, making my insides tremble. Everyone was so dark, so mysterious, so - like me. Some were vampyres, others just wanted to be vampyres. I even saw a few who had their canines sharpened to be like fangs. For the first time, in a long time, I actually felt at peace. Like, this was where I belonged. My normal enviroment with just my own kind was dull and boring, and at school too much had been expected of me to act a certain way. But here, it was a mixture. The dead with the living. The light with the dark. Good intermingling with the bad. It was like a form of heaven for me, and it would definetly be the closest thing i'd get to those pearly gates.

I followed Loki through the crowds, focusing just my eye on him where the rest of my senses were locked on the music, on the people around me.

_Walking_

_Waiting_

_Alone without a care._

Somone brushed up against me, a hand distinctly trailing down to grab my ass. The tight leather of my pants made the grope feel all the more bold and I turned my head in the direction my admirerer's hand had come from, though I did not know who had did it so I merely smiled my best at the blond girl with the red highlights in her hair. She smiled back and continued to dance with each and every person her body came into contact with.

_Im hoping_

_And hating_

_The things that I cant bare._

I watched as Loki pressed his body tightly against a boy who had dark, cerulean blue hair to get past him. The contradicting materials of Loki's thin, loose shorts and the boys tight black jean pants brushed agaisnt each other almost silently as my creators rear brushed lightly over the humans groin. I shivered at how good that looked, the boy and Loki would look perfect together in bed. I was almost jealous.

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up_

_To take my life and fuck it up_

_Well did you?_

_Well did you._

We finally made it out of the crowds enough that we werent surrounded on both sides and we could see the small area where tables sat with a few chairs here and there. One dark skinned man was drinking a bottle of alchohol, judging by the smell I got when we passed him, his mind already lost to drunkeness. A girl with short, bright pink hair that was pulled into pig tails was sticking a needle under her skin and injecting some sort of liquid into her system. This place was an orgy, not just the crowds but the entire building itself. It was all an orgy of sex, drugs, alchohol and bodys. Even now I was still feeling more and more at home.

I happened to look up at the place where Loki was leading us and I instantly felt my good mood drop into oblivion. At the table we were walking right at, sat a pair of siblings I hadnt seen in centurys and I hadnt really planned on seeing them ever again.

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise_

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside._

Freya had long, pure blond hair that reached well past her waist, artfully curling in places around her face and shoulders. Her violet eyes matched my hair in a way, only my color was alot more fiery. Her eyes just looked like dead, cold amethyst jewls. She had a black lolita dress on that showed off the curves of her body but left enough to the imagination that a man would die to find out what lay underneath her clothes. She had been the first horrific encounter I had experianced as a vampyre and she would always remain the bringer of nightmares for me, most of the time, more so than Loki. She had locked me up in her bed chamber and had her way with me for almost five years and after, I have never really been as open to pchysical contact with a female.

Next to her was her brother Freyr. He had dark brown hair that was cut to his shoulders, and his bangs were parted to the side to slightly hide his left eyes, so one would naturally focus on the right one whenever you saw him. He wanted people to take in his ice blue eyes, one more so than the other, to create an air of mystery about him, to make him seem more dashing to the person. He wore an all black army uniform that looked like it had been made during the civil war. It suited his lean, muscular build but it also made him seem slightly aprehensive. He had been my freind for some time until he'd shown me his real nature and forced himseld on me. He'd done the same thing his sister had. Even now im still reluctant to get close to anyone as a result of their stupid games.

_Walking_

_Waiting_

_Alone without a care_

_Im hoping_

_And hating_

_The things that I cant bare_

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up_

_To take my life and fuck it up_

_Well did you?_

_I HATE YOU!_

I was snapped from my daze by the loud, war like cry the vocalist let out, my head spinning with everything. This couldnt be happening. They couldnt be here. Hadnt Odin said that _everyone_ was to be assigned a seperate city to search for the elvs? What were they doing here? Had they come to have more "fun" with me?

I hadnt even noticed but i'd stopped walking when i'd seen them, and Loki was now giving me an annoyed look. "Whats wrong Heimdall? Why have you stopped?" I couldnt beleive what I was hearing. He was actually asking me why I was reluctant to go near those two! He knew that my psyche had been bruised beyond repair from what those two had done to me. He'd been the one who had given me to Freya in the first place!

After a moment of hesitation I shook my head, deciding that if they disobeyed Odin they would be punished so they wouldnt try anything with me. That was my rationalzation and it was what gave me the courage to step towards the table Loki was standing beside and where the two other vampyres sat. "Nothing master Loki. Something just caught my attention is all. I apologize." Hey, my voice even managed to come out mutual. Points for me!

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise_

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

I tried sitting as far from Freyr as I could but he scooted his chair closer to mine and put his hand on my shoulder. With the weight of his hand settling on me I could feel someting inside of me slowing down and ,finally, dying out. I felt like I was going to explode. What was I suppost to do?

"Hey, Heimdall, it's been a while. Sleep well?" He asked in a chummy sort of way, as if I wasnt ready to faint this very moment. Or knock his head off his shoulders. Which ever came first.

_I've slept so long without you_

_It's tearing me apart to_

_How'd you get this far_

_Playing games with this old heart_

_I've killed a million pansy cells_

_But I couldnt kill you_

"Yah," I muttered, staying as still as I could. I heard a little squeel and out of the corner of my eye I saw Freya hugging Loki, so his face was pressed between her breasts. He didnt complain obviously, and instead returned the hug, using his hold on her to push his face further into the cavern of her bossom. I felt even more sick now. Loki and her have been on and off lovers for centurys now and at one time she even told people that she was actually inlove with him, but no one beleived her. Who would? A vampyre in love, the thought was absurd, and in return she grew bitter and cold to most people. The only people she opened up to being Freyr, Loki and ,sometimes, Odin.

_I've slept so long without you_

"So, I geuss we're all here because we heard about the rumor of some angelic like beings around here?" Loki mused, pulling away from Freya with a smirk on his lips. Freyr nodded, finally taking his arm off of me. I resisted the urge to wipe my shoulder off, and instead I watched the crowd. They were still moving like nothing mattered in the world, like I wished I could still be feeling like right now.

"Have you seen anything resembling our target?" Freyr asked, leaning on his elbows against the table. It almost startled me at how serious he was being but I refused to look at him. I wasnt even going to talk to him. I even stoped drawing air into my lungs just so I could not breath the same air as him. None of us vampyres needed to breath out of nescesity, but alot of us did just because we could.

"No. I take it you havnt either if your asking." Loki replied fiddling with the safety pin in his ear. "I havnt sensed anything unusual either." He closed his eyes for a moment then began speaking again. "There are fifteen vampyres in this building, not including our selfs. There are three werewolfs and twenty witches. The rest are all human. No elfs here." He reopened his eyes, focusing on Freya with a look that would make any human female swoon. "Why are you here? I sensed you two as soon as we entered the building."

"The same as you. We heard the rumor and, techniqually, this club is right on the border of both our assigned cities, so theres no penalty here." Replied Freya, smiling at Loki with the smile that she reserved only for him. No one else could get her to smile like that, no matter how hard they tried. I started to beleive that she really was in love with him, but i'd never admit it aloud. I'd never give her the satisfaction of that.

"Freyr wants to know why Hemu is being so quiet." said Freyr, leaning over towards me again. His annoying habbit of speaking about himself in third person irked me at that moment like it never had before. I needed an excuse to get away from here. I couldnt take it. Something bad was going to happen, I knew it!

I stood then, my chair sliding against the floor loudly. "Im just hungry is all. I havent eaten all day. Im going to go find somone to drain." I didnt wait for Loki to give me permission. I didnt wait for Freya to object to my leaving. I didnt wait for Freyr to offer to come with me. I merely disapeared into the crowd as fast as I could, hoping and praying that none of them followed me. This time through the moving mass of flesh didnt feel as secure as the first time had. Pushing my way, I made it out of the crowd and threw myself against the door, stumbling out into the warm night air.

I looked up to see where I could go. There was always the option of going back to the house, but that place didnt feel terribly safe. I could, I suppose, try to find a willing donar and stay with them tonight, that way i'd get both a meal of fresh blood and a place to stay. But I didnt know if I could just trust anyone like that. I didnt trust more then half of the people around me as it was, why on earth would I trust a total stranger? I finally decided to take a walk through the park, to try to calm myself a little and maybe then i'd think about finding a meal.

The trees were just reaching their prime and the soft moon light from above made the leaves seem other wordly. Some of the greens looked black, where others looked blue and purple. My keen senses could both smell and hear the woodland animals going about their night, some living to see dawn others falling to the life taking hands of the darkness. I heard a bat flutter from over head and my mind back tracked to the book i'd read earlyer that day.

It had said that Vampyres turn into bats to get around. That statement had made laugh and grimace at the same time. The thought of me turning into a bat. I could see it now. The only bat flying around with violet fur and one red-brown eye. Oh yeah, that was totally plausiable. Come on now people. Use your brains. How could anything thats supposed to be dead change into a little flying rodent like creature when the two are not related in anyway except that we are both night walkers and some species of bat take blood to survive. Having a bat as an animal to call and control perhaps, but no transforming and, flap,flap, there I go in the moonlight.

The thought was so absurd that it made chuckle slightly. Then I heard a small crash followed by a cursing voice. It took me a moment but I recognized the voice and I started my way towards the area where I knew it had come from.

Sure enough, there on the ground picking up some fallen grocries was Narugami. He was wearing a red tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, plus a pair of old battered shoes that looked like they were half falling off his feet where he stood. As I emerged from the brush, he looked up and his frown turned upside down. Literally. His mouth went from facing down to up, nothing else changing but the direction. That was strange. I dont think i'd ever seen a human- or a vampyre!- do that before.

"Hey, Heimdall! Strange seeing you out here! What are you doing outside so late, going to one of those goth clubs?" He chuckled slightly as if there were somesort of joke but no matter how I looked at it, I did not see one.

"Uh, sort of, I geuss. My brother dragged me to one, but I left." Narugami nodded and bent back over to finish picking up the rest of the store bought food and before I realized what I was doing, I had knelt down beside him and was helping him. He watched me for a moment, as if surprised by my actions then he grinned.

"You know, your actually a really good guy Heimdall."

I looked at him with a side glance then back at the few remaining food items that I conitnued to sweep up into my arms. "Really? Your probably the only person whose ever said that and meant it." I muttered, though he somehow heard it. I must have gotten so used to dealing with vampyre hearing skills that I didnt really realize how loud or quiet I was actually speaking.

"I dont think I beleive that." Then he held one of the bags out towards me, open to show that there were only a few things inside. "Go ahead and put those in here. Thanks for the help." I nodded and started to deposite the items into the bag. When they were all inside I took the bag from Narugami, having to nearly rip it out of his hand as he would not let it go for one reason or another, then I stood. He followed suit. "I can carry it, y'know. Im not some dainty girl you can just carry their grocries for and they'll sleep with you."

I stared up at him for a moment then I smiled. Truely smiled. It had been centurys sinse i'd actually smiled. "Oh, so are you one of those strong willed girls who I have to beat somone up to impress and _then_ you'll sleep with me?" His face turned red, and he couldnt seem to think of anything to say so I continued on. "Or should I just bend you over a bench and have at you right now, by force?" For a moment I thought for sure he was going to faint judging by how red his face was, then, much to my surprise, he actually gave a tactfull responce to my teasing.

"Force is all well and good, but only after we've established some boundries and a safe word."He smiled broadly at that, face still slightly flushed but he seemed to be getting used to my joking. "My safe word is negi ramen!"

I felt my mind shut down at that statement. It took a second or two to get it up and going again but I managed. "Well then mine is, fried chicken." He busrt into a fit of laughter at that and I didnt really see why, though my statement had, had its affect. I'd wanted to see him laugh like he was now because when he did he looked like a carefree angel. Though how fried chicken was any more amusing or absurd than negi ramen I had no idea.

Narugami slung his arm over my shoulder and started to lead me down the path that lead to the entrance/exit of the park. Small snickers still escaped him now and then, but he had it under control, more or less. "You really are funny. We should hang out more often. It would be alot of fun if we could become best buds."

I nodded, leaning into his warmth just a milimeter of an inch. If he noticed he might freak out. I think he's still confused about his sexuality though he's starting to get more comfortable with the idea and scarring him off now would ruin any and all aspirations of creating a future drag queen.

Just the thought of Narugami in a dress made me laugh, a small light sound as it had been years and _years_ since i'd last had a reason to, but it was still a laugh. I looked up at him, my laughter rocking my body slightly. "Alright. I'd like that alot Narugami."

He nodded, the blush starting to creep back onto his cheecks. "So, uh, why did you decide to help me out? You look like the kind of person who would just shrug somone in distress off and say its their own damn fault."

My laughter returned slightly at how blunt he was and I gave a small shrug. "I told you i'd repay you didnt I? For helping me find a place to sit at lunch. It _is_ night time and we _ are _alone so I didnt lie now did I?"

No, i'd never lie to this boy. Something about him just wouldnt let me.


	5. Sex Puppet

Narugami's room was not clean. Messy. Unkept. Unorginized. Filfthy. To be blunt, it looked like a hurricane had raged here, followed by an army stomping through it. I wasnt neccisarily camplaining about the lack of cleanliness, but I was just used to more refined, less dusty places.

It was the afternoon of my fourth day of being under cover as a human and Narugami had invited me over to his house to "hang out". I would have thought that it was just a ploy to get closer to me but he had also invited Reiya. She had to cancel though because she had to babysit, and I suppose Narugami didnt want to be rude and just call this gathering off all together so he was now stuck with me.

Until I decided to leave, we were going to be together.

Alone, until his parents came home around eight.

That was five hours in a hormonal boys bedroom, with said hormonal boy for company with no parental supervision.

I would say that this afternoon was looking bright with posibilities for the boy, but he was too confused on his sexuality at the moment to really do anything. Which equally sucked for me as it did for him, since I was kind of hoping for a chance to be ontop for once.

"Uh, nice room." I said, a bit hesitant to lie. It was almost like a garbage dump only somehow cleaner.

"Thanks. I really should have cleaned it though, before anyone came over. I geuss this is kinda' rude, huh?" He started to pick up some clothes from the floor, which he carelessly threw into his already full closet.

As he continued to do this, I looked around his room more thouroughly. Beside his bed was a poster on the wall with a band on it, at the bottom in bloody red letters it read "Korn". That was the only thing decorating the small bedroom walls, and the overhead lamp had pentagrams drawn in diffrent colors on the glass covering. There was a medium sized TV, what I had been told by Loki to be a DVD player sitting ontop of it and a large stereo in one corner. Everything else was just clothes and empty food containers, none of it worth mentioning.

I looked over at my host who was trying with all his might to shove more of the clothes into the closet, with little to no sucess. "Hey, Narugami," he paused in his struggle and regarded me over his shoulder. "who is . . . " I glanced at the poster to make sure I got the name right. "Korn?"

He left the clothes to flood out of the closet and walked towards me like some bad horror flick zombie, with his mouth open and his eyes wide. I had a moment to wonder if I should have kept my mouth shut, then he was infront of me, grasping my shoulders as if I were going to try to run. "You've never heard of Korn?" I shook my head, wishing he knew I was a vampyre. If he knew my story he'd know that I just recently woke up and learning all the new band names hadnt exactly been a priority.

"Geesh, where have you been? I'll put in one of their CD's ok." he let me go, and walked over to the stereo in the corner. While he was flipping through a stack of thin cases which I could only assume to be where he kept his CD's, I deided to ask him a question of my own to make him feel as stupid as I currently was feeling.

"I was wondering Narugami, do you have the hots for Reiya?"

He seemed to choke on the air he was inhaling and for a moment all he could do was sputter inchohearantly. He finally looked back at me, his cheecks bright red. "Wha-why do you ask that? Do I act like I have the hots for her?"

I gave a small shrug. "Not really. You dont act like you do," _no, you act like you have the hots for me!_ my mind suplied triumphantly. "but I noticed that you didnt invite Mayura over and I was thinking that maybe you just wanted me over as a ploy, so she wouldnt know your feelings for her and your desire to hang out with just her. "

He gave me a look that was both annoyance, curiosity and -_ and what else? What is he thinking? I cant read that last emotion in his eyes, in his face. _"I didnt invite Mayura because today is the aniverseray of her mothers death and her and her father are going to be at the graveyard all afternoon." He looked back at the stereo and put a thin disck into the open slot. "I dont have the hots for Reiya, we've just known each other since grade school so were pretty close. Though your assumption was right in the fact that I wanted somone over as a ploy so I could hang out with the person I like." He closed the top and pressed a button that read play. "The truth is, I dont think I like girls at all. I actually have the hots for . . . you." and with that music blared out of the stereo, at the moment just a beat but a voice soon started to sing.

_Something takes a part of me_

_Something lost and never seen_

_Everytime I start to beleive_

_Somethings raped and taken from me_

Ok, maybe he wasnt as confused about his sexuality as I had thought.

My mind was realing with surprise. He had actualy said it! He had actually admitted to liking other men to me, a person he's only known for four days. Was he insane? What if I ran out of his house screaming and never talked to him again? He didnt know anything about me and he had just told me something about himself that could ruin his life if it were in the wrong hands. He was psycho for trusting me so easily!

"Uh, before I coment on that, can I ask why you'd tell me that so suddenly? I mean we just met at the begining of this week, so I geuss im asking why you'd trust me not to call you a fag and mock you for the rest of your high school career." True, I could have said that a bit more tactfully, but I was just too curious to be tactfull at the moment.

"Well, I think your more open minded then to call me a fag and mock me for the rest of my high school career." he turned to face me then, his cheecks red, as i'd expected, but much to my surprise there were tears in his eyes, threatning to escape and roll down that handsome face of his. "Besides, I hate to keep things bottled up inside of me, no matter what it is. I'll understand if you dont want to be my freind any more, Heimdall, im sure alot of people would refuse to be near me if they knew. Mayura is one of them . . ."

_Lifes gotta' always be messing with me_

_Cant it chill and let me be free_

_Cant a knife take away all this pain_

_I try to every night all in vain_

I blinked. To say I was taken aback would be an understatement. Mayura had never seemed like that type of person to me, but that wasnt the issue right now. Loki would kill me if he ever found out I was considerate of human feelings, but I just really did not want him to start crying. I hated that, especally when it was a boy as good looking as him.

"No, no, Narugami. I dont feel that way at all. I should have phrased my question with more thought to your feelings, so im sorry for that. The truth is, I like other men as well." I gave him my best smile but all he did was stare at me from around his bangs, as if he didnt trust me, or beleive what I had said. It was almost like he were expecting me to say something else, but I didnt know what he wanted to hear. "Uh, I like you too, if that helps." I tried hopefully. Maybe that was what he was waiting for.

All of a sudden he smiled. Not a smile like the one I was currently wearing, but the smile that was his alone. That goofy grin that implied that he was the happiest person in the world and he had no troubles at all. "Cool. So, you wanna' go out some time?" I had to give him points for being straight forward. He also got brownie points for no longer having tears in his eyes. Geuss i'd said the right thing after all.

_Sometimes I cannot take this place_

_Sometimes its my life I can taste_

_Sometimes I cannot feel my face_

_Youll never see me far from grace_

"Sure. I'd like that. But lets just say that we're officialy going out now, ok?" He nodded, his smile never faltering. We'll, I was definatly making progress in my life. First I was just a sex puppet for the vampyre who had created me, and now I had a human boyfreind. I idly wondered how Loki would react if he knew, but I suddenly felt human myself. It had been centurys since i'd last been in a consensual relationship with anyone and I was feeling like a hormonal teenager. Out of no where, I just wanted to make out with him until his parents got home, I wanted to touch every inch of his body and possibly even get him to cum for me in any way I could. My pants were gradually becoming too confined for me, but I had enough self control to not get too hard. At least not enough for him to notice.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He inquired. He took a step towards me but side stepped and took a seat on the edge of his bed, looking up at me with that smile of his. It oddly felt like he had just invited me to have my way with him, what with his paticular choice of words and the way he was on the bed. Yah, it's officialy not good to be deprived of consensual sex for over a decade and then be presented with it suddenly.

I steped infront of him so I was looking down at him, and if I wanted to I could step between his legs so we were pressed against each other. "Well, I was wondering, would you like to experiment a little? You know, get to know each other a bit better." He blinked up at me as if not understanding and that was when it hit me that he had never been with a boy _or_ a girl before in a relationship. Looks, like i'd have to teach him the basics first.

_Something takes a part of me_

_You and I were meant to be_

_I'll keep up for me to leave_

_Sometihng takes a part of me_

Bending at the waist, I brought my face close to Narugamis, making sure to keep the rest of my body a good distance away so he didnt feel like I was forcing myself on him. At first he pulled back slightly, casting his eyes down shyly then he looked back up into my eye and leaned in so we were only milimeters apart, the tips of our noses touching. I leaned foward, closng the small distance and kissed his lips once, gently. A shiver ran through his whole body, and he closed his eyes, the blush he wore somehow increasing as he leaned further into me, bringing our lips together once again. I made sure to let him set the pace no matter how much I wanted to take him this very moment.

He kissed me slowly and hesitantly, unsure of what he was doing exactly and I returned the kiss only every now and again, showing him the way. Having centurys of practice, I could have kissed him well enough to take his breath away complelty, but like I said, I was letting him set the pace sinse this was his first time. After about a minute, he pulled away looking down at his lap as he spoke.

"Im sorry im not very good at this. I've never really kissed anyone before."

"Thats all right. We dont have to do this now if you dont want to. We can wait until your ready if you want. It's all up to you. Im not going to force you into anything you dont want to do." _no matter how much I really, really want to. _

He nodded then looked back up at me. He hesitated just a second then he leaned in again kissing me a bit more confidently now. No matter how much self control I had, it was getting harder and harder to keep myself from getting a full out hard on.

_Feeling like a freak on a leash_

_Feeling like I have no release_

_How many times have I felt disease_

_Nothing in my life is free_

He brought his arms up to encircle around my neck and I wrapped mine around his waist in responce. Narugami moaned against my lips, tilting his head to the side slightly to get at a better angle. I decided after a minute passed that I was going to take the next step in this as Narugami probably didnt even know what the next step was and therefor could not make it himself.

I opened my mouth, slipping the tip of my toungue past my lips, to run across his. They were softer then they looked, and naturally soft, moist even. He moaned again, his lips trembling slightly as he opened his mouth as well, his own toungue curiously slipping out just enough to brush its tip against mine. This time I moaned, my hands starting to trace patterns in the small of his back.

Eventually, his toungue slipped back into his mouth and mine followed, exploring the inside of his mouth gently, curiously. I was a little hesitant to have his toungue in my mouth for fear of cutting it on one of my fangs but with mine in his the only damage was done to my own toungue. See. A compromise. He let out yet another moan, his body trembling again and, much to my surprise, he started to suck on my toungue. I was both shocked and happy that he took the incentive that time. It also made me slightly disapointed because the way he was sucking on my toungue reminded me so much of the feeling of somone sucking on my cock, and I somehow doubted he'd want to do that today. But then again, I had been wrong about him before, so maybe, if I were lucky, i'd be wrong about this too.

A few minutes passed, and he suddenly pulled away, all smiles again like I wasnt about ready to push him down on the bed. "So, how did you like the song?" he asked, as good as before.

It took me a moment to figure out what he was talking about and then I relized the music had stoped. I'd only heard the begining and when we'd been kissing I hadnt heard anything else. "Uh, I liked what I heard. I geuss I wasnt entirely paying attention though."

I began to wonder if the amount of how much he could blush had a limit because the red stain on his cheecks managed to get even darker, and he nodded. "Yah. Well, if you dont mind I think we should call it quits for today." I nodded and pulled away, releasing his waist as he'd wanted but his grip around my neck hesitated a milisecond and he let go too. He stood then, stretching a bit and I just barely caught the sight of a small poke in his jeans. Trust me, if I had fed earlyer I would have blushed myself. The entire time I had somehow managed to keep myself from gettting too excited and I honestly thought I deserved a pat on the back for that.

"Hey, do you wanna' watch a movie?" Narugami asked, tilting his head to one side like a puppy. I nodded and he went over to a small stack of thin cases that looked like the ones for his CD's but somehow diffrent. "What do you like? Romance, horror, sci-fi?"

I thought about it for a moment then replied, "Horror." Yah, a vampyre who likes horror movies. Is it just me or does that seem cliche?

"Ok. Good choice, but what kind? I've got one werewolf movie -"

"No." I cut in shortly. He blinked up at me in surprise and I shrugged. "Sorry, I dont really like werewolfs." _or any other type of were animal for that matter._

"Ok." he said looking back at his movie collection. "I have some frankensteine flicks." I considered that shortly, and I remembered reading the book when it had first been released by the author. I didnt really think of it as horror, but I didnt interupt this time to tell him we werent watching those. "I have a couple vampire movies," that almost peaked my interest but I was pretty sure I had had enough of seeing my own kind being mocked. "or if your more into modern horror I have movies like "the Ring" and "the Skeleton Key". So, what'll it be?" he looked over his shoulder at me.

"You pick. Just so long as it's a modern horror movie I could care less." I was curious to see what this time considered scary, and nothing else I knew of seemed scary enough. Not like i'd get scared anyway, but still. After all, I am a vampyre. That would be pathetic if I got frightened by a human movie.

It was about seven thirty when I left Narugamis house. We had ended up watching a movie called the Excorsits which, though true that humans were regurlarly possesed by demons, I had found it utterly fake. He had given me a kiss before he'd opened the door and sent me on my way, asking me to call him later. I would if I got the chance which I didnt know if I would or wouldnt. If Loki was out i'd definetly call but if he was home i'd have to wait. As far as he knew, I was a loner at school, I couldnt afford to let him know other wise. I suppose its true that I cant hide it forever, but I was going to for as long as I could.

I was about a block from Narugami's house, when I felt a prescence just suddenly appear out of nowhere. The worst part was I recognized that energy signal and it just happed to be Freyr. So much for my good day I geuss.

Turning my back on the direction I had been walking, I saw the brunette vampyre emerge from the shadows of the fleeting sun. One white gloved hand was on one of his hips, the other swaying at his side. Even though he looked relaxed at first glance I could see the tension in his swinging hand. He was ready for a fight, which I would gladly give him if he tried anything.

"You spent all that time with that human boy and yet did not feed from him? Freyr thinks that it might be possible that Heimdall has a liking for his food."

Shock hit me like a brick but I managed by some miracle to keep my face mutual. He had been watching us the entire time? "Havnt you ever heard of a tactfull luring? Im merely guiding him into my trap willingly, so I can satisfy two hungers with one person."

"Havnt you ever heard it's not right to play with your food?"

I narrowed my eye at him, feeling my anger rise like lava inside of me. Narugami was not food, I had never once thought of feeding from him. I couldnt let Freyr know it though. He'd tell Loki by no doubt. "Perhaps, but it's also not right to disobey your masters orders. Especially not twice in one week. Why are you here in our city?"

A smirk spread over his lips. "Freyr is searching for the elvs of course.We got a lead over in our city, and Freya stayed behind while Freyr searched for the target. We arent disobeying master Odin, wer'e actually following his orders to the letter, unlike some vampyres Freyr could mention." He started to aproach me, and it took everything I had not to step away.

He stoped right infront of me, the height differance annoying me to no end, since I had to tilt my head back to see his face. His blue eyes stared at me for a moment, then he spoke again. "Why did Heimdall, leave the club the other night?"

"Because of you and your sister of course." I replied in a cockey tone. Freyr was never and would never be the smartest of vampyres but he knew what I had meant and his smirk grew wider, more devious. It did not bode well for me.

"Perhaps, to ease Heimdalls fear of Freyr, he should experiance Freyrs talents again?" He snapped his hand out, grabbing me around the neck in an iron like grip before I had the chance to react. I brought my foot up, trying to kick him between the legs but he lifted me into the air so my legs couldnt reach. It was at times like these where people were strangling me that I was glad that I didnt require oxygeon to live.

He flew up into the air with me still dangling by my neck in his hand, too fast for any human to see. If somone had been watching it would have looked like we had just disapeared into thin air. My heart, though empty of blood, was slamming harshley against my ribs, and it hurt like hell. If a vampyre gets worked up enough for whatever reason, their heart can start to convulse in reaction to the brains signals but it hurts like a bitch if there isnt any blood in the body. It almsot felt like my heart was an insane hummingbird, beating wildly at the cage that is my ribs, and skin to break free.

Good god, where was Freyr taking me?

I screamed into the mattress. My arms were starting to ache from lack of movement and I was begining to feel a little light headed. My wrists were tied to the headboard by the dark green sash Freyr had been wearing. He'd cut it with his knife into two strips, one for each hand. I was securely tied face down on the bed with no way to escape. It was just like before.

I felt the cool feeling of the blade slide down the line of my spine and a small whimper escaped me. Silver couldnt kill me, but it did hurt alot, and the knife Freyr was using was basically nothing but silver. I geuss silver was the reality to the fictional holy water for vampyres. My body would heal of the cuts eventually, it just took longer then most wounds would.

My arms were covered in cuts, as were my legs, my neck and my chest. He flciked his wrist and the blade sliced from one side of my back, right across my spine, and over to the other side. It seared like boiling water and I clenched my hands, seething through my teeth in an attempt to keep from screaming again. In norse mythology Freyr is suppose to be the god of male fertility, love and sex. What he was doing to me now was definetly not love. He had been named wrong. He should have been named after the god of sadism. Though there is no such god, it is irrelevant to the point I meant to make.

He moved the knife to sit perfectly on my spin right under where my hair stopped. He pushed it down as he drug it down my spine, pulling it away when he reached my tail bone. It took me a moment to get past the increadable pain and realize that he had drawn an upside down cross on me back. Anti christ. He was forsaking me.

"Yuh- yah Freyr . . . " I muttered into the bare mattress, knowing he heard me even though my throat was raw from screaming and I was breathing too hard and too fast to speak without stumbling over some of the words. "I ruh-really needed you ta' drah-draw that to let me know m' forsaken."

I heard a small chuckle then he sliced the knife mercilissly across my rear. As I lay there panting for air through the pain, I was starting to get a little frightened as to where he was going to take the knife next. He had covered all of my upper body in gashes so was he intending on doing the same to my lower area? He had damn near sliced my left nipple off, it already felt like it was gone but it was still hanging there by a nerve or two. It would heal back into place, but it would leave a nasty scar. I cursed, knowing that he was ruining my body and he still wasnt done.

The knife was replaced at my tail bone, then it slid down into the crevice of my ass, cutting my enterance slightly as it passed, then the sharp tip was pressed against one of my testicles, as if he meant to stab right through it. My eye widened in horror, just the thought of it making my brain scream pain, and I sunk as low as I had ever gone before, as far as my pride went.

"Pluh-please duh-dont." I begged, my voice breathy in fear and laced with pain. I felt tears start to rise up behind my right eye, and I tried my best not to let them fall. I didnt want anyone to see me like this, but I also didnt want to be castrated.

The blade pressed a bit harder, and I shut my eye tightly, preparing for the worse. Then, much to my surprise, it pulled away and trailed back up the path it had come from. Instead of leaving my vulnerable area compltly it stopped against my enterance then disapeared all together. I barely had a second to let the breath i'd been holding out when the knife came slamming down, cutting deeply into me, up inside of me and I felt all my senses shut down at that point and the tears began to fall as I screamed like I had never screamed before. I barely heard his mad laughing over my own screams, and he pulled the knife out in one quick flick, then it re entered me, and the process repeated itself for what felt like an eternity.

He was fucking me with a knife. Oh, dear god, he was fucking me with a knife. What else could I do but scream. This was insane. Freyr was insane. Had he been locked in a coffin long enough to go psycho? I knew he was sick but never this sick.

The knife plunged in and out of me, like somones cock had been covered in barbed wire, or covered in glass. Finally, god looked down on those he had damned and I blacked out. I didnt know what else happened that night, or if anything else happened at all. For a breif second I actually thought I had died for real, but I secretly knew that that could only be a dream within a dream for me.


End file.
